


Ghost in a Bottle

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghosts, Mark Is a Ghost, Other, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if you wanted to, you could order a ghost online, and they would be your new companion. maybe you'd think it was a horrible idea, or maybe you want to experience the thrill of having a new lively- ah, i mean a new DEAD friend to enjoy life with !!orghost mark meets human y/n and falls in love
Relationships: Mark / Gender Neutral Reader, Mark / Reader, Mark / You
Kudos: 14





	Ghost in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi !! another new work from me but this time its mark x y/n so i hope you enjoy !! <3

Twenty years ago, if you had mentioned ghosts to someone they might’ve thought you were crazy. Ghosts were just figments of someone’s imagination, made up to spook children and adults alike. Now, twenty years later, you can willingly buy your own ghost, in case you’re a little lonely.

They had a full website for it and they were sorted by their personalities and types so that you wouldn’t mistakenly summon a vengeful spirit in your house when you actually wanted a playful ghost dog. Point is, now you could order your own companion and they came in a glass bottle, in a carryable size of course.

Unlike many others, you were totally against the idea. Summoning a ghost against their will into your life? That’s asking for trouble. However sometimes it did get lonely, and it led you to want to do your research. You wanted to see the pros and the cons of ordering a ghost. First most, you asked your friends.

[August 27th, 2021, 1:36 PM]

“Jaemin, you have a ghost in your house don’t you? Didn’t your parents order one for your 21st birthday when you moved out?”

He hummed a response, putting his coffee cup down. “Yes. Why? Oh did you want to meet him?”

“If you wouldn’t mind. I’m thinking of getting one myself but the problem is I’ve never actually met one.” You grinned and he nodded. “Yeah you can come back to my place if you’d like. His name is Jisung by the way.”

“Okay great!” 

[August 27th, 2021, 2:12 PM]

You were almost slightly doubtful you’d meet the ghost today. You still had doubts that Jaemin wasn’t pulling your leg and he actually didn’t have a ghost. Either way this was your first time at his new apartment and ghost or not, you were excited to see how his place looked. However as the two of you pulled into his apartment’s parking lot you were almost positive you saw someone watching the two of you through one of the windows.

“What floor are you on?” “8th. The second to the top floor.” He shoved the keys into the door, holding it open for you. You two headed to the elevator and you could feel your heart rate increase.

“Calm down, he’s not gonna eat you.” Jaemin chuckled and you sent him a sharp glance.

“How do I know you’re not pulling my leg?” You asked as the elevator dinged, opening to the 8th floor.

He shuffled out, shrugging. “You don’t.”

“Na Jaemin I swear if you’re pulling my le-” The door to his apartment swung open and your eyes widened in shock. 

A ghost, though he didn’t look much like a ghost. He looked more like a regular guy just see-through. He was cute, and when he laid eyes on you he was more than confused. He turned to Jaemin, giving him a look before vanishing into the air. 

“Where did he go?” You rushed around the apartment, completely ignoring the fact you didn’t know this place at all.

“He’s mad that I didn’t tell him I was bringing someone home.” Jaemin laughed putting down his shopping bags from earlier. 

You stopped moving and raised an eyebrow. “How did you get that from that stare? He didn’t talk and I don’t even know if they CAN talk.”

“I thought you did research on this? You clearly don’t know anything about ghosts.” He remarked, and you decided to ignore the snarky comment. “Ghosts can send mental messages, at least that's what I call them. He basically talks to me in my mind but he can talk out loud, he just chose not to.”

“Jisung is his name right?” Glancing at Jaemin for reassurance, he nodded. “Jisung come out, I’m Y/N, I promise I won’t hurt you.” In the back of your mind you slapped yourself for that comment, knowing he was a ghost and couldn’t get hurt, but you didn’t correct yourself.

You waited 20 seconds, no response. Jaemin understood immediately when you sent him a look and he sighed. “Jisung come out, Y/N is a friend. They won’t hurt you.

Almost in a split second there the boy was again. This time he looked less see-through, almost like a human, but he was still floating while sitting in the air. Surprisingly, it didn’t shock you that he was floating, what shocked you was his glare, because you weren’t expecting it.

“Dang someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” You mumbled quietly.

“We don’t sleep.” Jisung responded, hearing you loud and clear. “We can but we don’t depend on it like you humans do.”

“That sounds secretly insulting but anyway, you’re Jisung correct?” “Yes, I’m the only ghost in this house so don’t expect someone else to pop up.”

This would be more difficult than you thought. Jaemin was no help as he had long been gone into his bathroom. “Well Jisung, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions.”

“Shoot.” He stopped sitting, slowly transcending to the ground where you sat on the couch.

“Uh well, are you really dead?” You read it off from your notepad app on your phone, but now you realized how stupid the question sounded.

Jisung rolled his eyes, but sat down next to you on the couch. “Yes I’m dead, but if I’m being honest it’s quite fun.”

“How so?” You asked intrigued. 

He shrugged. “It’s just like living. When we die we can choose to move on or become a ghost, and you take the form of your life before you become a ghost. You age the same as a human too, and when you reach the oldest you can be in ghost age, you move on. I don’t know what happens after we move on but I have a long way to go so it's okay. Plus Jaemin is one of the best things that's ever happened to me, so I’m glad I chose this path.” He grinned.

A nod resulted from his words and you glanced back down at your phone. “So you got to choose to be a companion or not?”

“Yeah sorta, the ghosts who don’t kinda just wander. From what I’ve heard their years leading up to moving on is quicker.”

“Hm, interesting.” 

“Anything else?” “If I decide to order a ghost online, can I expect them to act like you?”

“Depends on if you want a ghost with a personality like me. There’s tons of personalities on that website. Just make sure you don’t get a demon accidentally. I’ve heard there's tons of fake sellers selling them nowadays so be careful.”

You typed down what he said, grinning happily. “Thank you Jisung! This has helped a lot. I appreciate it.”

Jaemin walked out of the bathroom, having had changed and been waiting for you two to finish talking. “Y/N, do you want me to drive you home?”

“Yes please.” You turned back to Jisung. “Thank you again.”

Jisung smiled. “Of course, you’re welcome to come visit whenever.” “HEY! This is my apartment, remember?” Jaemin glared at Jisung but soon the two were in giggles. They had convinced you. Next step was just finding a personality you wanted your ghost to have.

[August 27th, 2021, 5:34 PM]

You had spent hours on your laptop, searching for other’s stories with their ghosts. Most were either heartwarming tales or desperate cries for help because they got a demon instead of what they ordered.

It was slowly becoming a hard decision, because this would be something you’d stick with for the rest of your life. It would be cheaper to buy from a non-government funded sellar but was that what you really wanted? There was the chance of getting a demon and you definitely didn't want that.

You almost felt like you were jinxing yourself every time you told yourself there was a .0001% chance of you getting a demon. However you just wanted to convince yourself because you did want to make a purchase, you just didn’t want the cons with it afterwards.

“This decision will impact me for the rest of my life...” You mumbled before clicking on the cart. “..and checkout.”

[August 29th, 2021, 9:48 AM]

It was too early to be awake, but you didn’t want to miss out on when your package arrived. You got the alarm from the company and you haven't gone back to sleep since. As soon as you heard the doorbell ring, you ran to the door, rushing it open.

“Uh a package for, Y/N L/N?” He said handing you the file to sign. 

Quickly you signed your name and you picked up the package. It was smaller than you expected. “Uh are you su- and he’s gone.” 

You placed the box down on your kitchen counter. There was silence for a moment before you carefully opened the box with scissors. Inside was a glass bottle, just like how everyone described it online.

“Well...here goes nothing I guess.” You mumbled before opening up the bottle, the cork coming off with a “pop!”

It didn’t seem abnormal but when nothing seemed to come out you got concerned. “Uh hello-”

Suddenly a strong gust of wind knocked you to the ground and you yelled as you were pushed by the wind across the apartment. The wind had knocked the bottom to the floor, smashing it into smithereens. “Hey! Ghost! KNOCK IT OFF!” You could care less if your neighbors woke up because of your yelling, you just wanted to be put down.

“Why did you buy me? I was perfectly happy living my life by myself.” The ghost yelled, but you couldn’t see him. 

“Please don’t yell at my neighbors-” “I didn’t loser, I’m talking to you in your head. Man you humans are stupid.” You could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Uh, what's your name? I’m Y/N!” You grinned, completely forgetting about his question.

“Mark...now answer my question. Why did you buy me?”

“I thought you guys signed up for this stuff? That’s what Jisung told me…” ‘Not all the time. Some of us are taken from our lives for no reason.”

You widen your eyes, still looking around your apartment. “Where are you? I feel like I’m talking to a wall.”

“I’ll show myself if you answer my question.” 

It got colder near you and you assumed it was because he was close by. “I wanted a companion, I live alone and it’s kinda lonely here.” 

Suddenly a man came into view and you looked up at him, noticing that he was taller than you. “I’m Mark Lee, I’d say nice to meet you if it was under better circumstances.”

“Uh, Y/N L/N…” You trailed off, finally taking in the ghost in front of you. He looked to be around 22, his hair was disheveled (didn’t know ghosts' hair COULD be messed up) and he was surprisingly colorful. 

“Oh you’re not see-through?” “No? Not all of us like being invisible.” He scoffed.

“Uh, well...now what?”

He glanced towards the bottle, it was shattered on the floor. “Well my only way out of here was that bottle, and now it's broken. So, I guess I’m stuck with you.” He huffed.

Mark flew towards your bedroom, looking inside. “I call this room.”

“Huh? Hey wait- that’s MY room!” You called after him, running to the room before he shut the door in your face.

[September 4th, 2021, 4:48 PM]

Mark had been living in your house for the past 7 days and despite him teasing you, he was actually quite nice to talk to. Since he got here, his barrier had been let down. His first intimidating personality was immediately thrown away after the second day. You wondered if it was because you showed him how to work the tv.

You invited Jaemin to come over and to bring Jisung. Unlike Mark’s, Jisung’s bottle wasn’t broken which meant Jisung could move from place to place inside the bottle. “Hey Mark, I have some friends coming over.”

“Do I need to hide or something?” He mumbled.

“No, this is my best friend and his roommate.” 

He hummed turning his attention back to the show he was watching. “90 day fiance? Really?” You questioned with a laugh.

“I never experienced romance okay? This is the closest I’ll get to that.” 

Hearing him say that made you sad. Sure he had his edges, but underneath all the thorns was a rose with good intentions. You sat next to him, grabbing the remote.

“Hey! I’m watchin-” “If you want to experience romance then 90 day fiance is not for you. There are so many other great movies to watch. Also there's so many different types of love you get to experience with different movies.” You grin.

He stares at you, grabbing the remote back. “You realize I wasn’t born in the 1800’s right? I was born in 1999, I died this year.” He rolled his eyes.

“Oh.” You mumbled, slightly disappointed with his reaction. He noticed your mood drop and quickly pulled you in for a hug.

“No I’m sorry, don’t be sad okay? After your friends leave we can watch any movie you want okay?” He smiles sadly, rubbing circles on your back.

The hug came as a shock. One reason being, you didn’t know ghosts could hug, let alone that Mark could hug so well? Second reason being, he had really never shown this type of affection, he only ever talked to you when he felt like it.

Before you could question his actions, the doorbell rang signaling to you that Jaemin and Jisung had arrived. You rushed up, running to the door and swinging it open. As soon as you saw Jaemin you threw your arms around him for a hug. Jaemin and you were normally affectionate, which Mark didn’t know.

He didn't realize he was glaring at the two of you before Jaemin and him made eye contact. Jaemin raised an eyebrow and slowly let go of the hug, reaching for his backpack. Mark watched quietly, hoping he would keep his hands off of you for the rest of the time being.

“Uh Jisung, you can come out now.” Jaemin smiled, opening up the bottle which contained his roommate.

Jisung sprung out, looking around at your apartment. He saw Mark and glanced between the two of you. “Is this him?

“Yeah, this is Mark!” You grin, walking towards him.

He smiled slightly, Jisung seemed energetic, much different from him. Jaemin gave him bad vibes simply because he was very touchy with you. However maybe he could trust them, just a bit though.

“Mark this is Jaemin and Jisung. Jaemin is my childhood best friend.” You fluffed Jaemin’s hair to which he responded with a giggle.

“Hm.” Mark muttered, looking back up at Jisung. “I suppose you chose to be here then?”

“Yes! You did too I assume?” Jisung questioned, looking around the room.

“No, I was taken forcefully.” He whispered, seeing Jaemin and you talk to each other in the corner.

Jisung looked and then sat down next to Mark. “Why do you stay then?” “My bottle broke.” He mumbled, but he knew it wasn’t the full truth.

“You can borrow mine to leave if you’d like.” “Thanks Jisung, but in all honesty I think it's better if I stay here.” 

“Why’s that?” Jisung raised an eyebrow, looking back towards Jaemin and you.

“I didn’t have a home before, now I wake up and see it every morning.” He didn’t know he was smiling, but Jisung caught the red blush showing from his cheeks. 

“You like them?” Jisung gasped, and Mark widened his eyes, putting a finger over the younger ghost’s mouth. “Shh!”

“I’m a ghost, I can’t like a human.”

“Who says?” “Isn’t in a rulebook somewhere humans and ghosts can’t mix?” 

“Not that I know of...maybe you should see if they feel the same way about you!” He grinned, standing up. “Don’t worry I’ll get you two alone.” 

He winked and flew towards Jaemin, leaving Mark in a confused, blushy mess. “Jaemin! I just remembered we have to go home, we’ll come back and visit again soon.” He said quickly, rushing his roommate out the door.

You watched in a daze manner, confused as to why they left so quickly. “That was...weird.”

Mark laughed nervously. “Y-Yeah, wonder why they left so early too.” 

“Well since they are gone how about that movie?” You turned excitedly.

[September 4th, 2021, 6:23 PM]

The movie had just ended and you had fallen asleep on top of Mark. Of course he didn’t mind but he couldn’t help but blush every time you squirmed closer to him, wrapping your arms around him involuntarily.

“You know Y/N, I didn’t really like it here when I first arrived. I was convinced you would be like every other human when I was alive. They shut me out a lot, it made me feel disconnected. So I’m really glad I met you. I love it here now. It feels like my home, you’re my home. I know I annoy you sometimes but I hope you know how thankful and grateful I am for you.”

He stroked your hair gently, sighing as he turned to the movie ending credits. “I think I love you Y/N L/N, I think I love you.”

Little did he know that you had heard everything he had said as you had woken up when the movie ended. You smiled to yourself before drifting back to sleep, feeling safe and secure in your ghost crush’s arms.


End file.
